AsuKure
The Couple ' AsuKure' is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. Their Relationship Background As a child, Kurenai met Asuma during the Ninja Academy entrance exam ceremony. They can be seen smiling and talking to each other as they leave the courtyard together. They both graduated from the academy at the age of nine and placed on a team together, along with Raido Namiashi. Their team entered the chunin exams the same year as Kakashi's team, and Kurenai and Asuma can be seen cheering together during fights or otherwise talking to each other. Apparently, at some point, Kurenai and Asuma started dating each other as an open secret. On the night of the nine tails' attack, Kurenai and Asuma were both forced to wait outside the village and prevented from doing anything, since it was a "domestic issue" and therefore not something for their ninjas to get involved with. Kurenai was furious and argued against her father for not letting them defend the village. Asuma tried to calm Kurenai down. Her father told Kurenai that she should live and bare children to pass on their will of fire instead of being so hasty to die. Later, Kurenai and Asuma became jonins and took on genin squads of their own. 'Part I' Prologue — Land of Waves Kurenai and Asuma wait together with the other jonin as Hiruzen looks over the newly graduated class of genin that the teachers would soon be assigned to. Chūnin Exams Arc When it is time to nominate genin who till take the chunin exams, Kurenai and Asuma both step forward to nominate their teams. During the written part of the chunin exams, Kurenai and Asuma sit together on a couch across from Kakashi and discuss how they think their students might be faring on the exam. Asuma tells Kurenai about Ibiki, the sadistic torture profession who is currently proctoring the exam. He warns her that although the test won't involve Ibiki's skill with physical torture, he is likely to psychologically torment the students. When Neji tries to kill Hinata, Kurenai and and the other Jonin block Neji's attack. Asuma hangs back, and later promises Choji that he will jump in to protect him just like the jonin had done to protect Hinata. At the finals, Kurenai sits next to Asuma to watch the matches together. Both are able to repel the genjutsu and assist in defending Konoha during the Sand Invasion. Search for Tsunade Arc While Kakashi is shown together in front of a dango shop, Asuma and Kurenai happens to pass by. Kakashi notices the two of them spending time together and says that they get along very well. He pointedly asked if they were out on a date today. Kurenai quickly blushes shyly and tries to change the subject, claiming that they were just on an errand for Anko. With the first two Akatsuki members making an appearance in Konoha, Kurenai and Asuma were the first to approach them. Engaging in battle, Asuma defends Kurenai while Kurenai traps the two Akatsuki members in a genjutsu. Itachi reverses the genjutsu, using Kurenai own power against her, and Kurenai is kicked out to the lake. Asuma calls out in concern for her, temporarily distracted. The jonin find themselves to be at a great disadvantage and are later saved by both Kakashi and later Guy. Guy tells the two of them to prepare to back him up, but Itachi and Kisame flee the encounter. 'Part II' Akatsuki Suppression Mission Arc Asuma was assigned to a team to track down Akatsuki members. Before Asuma leaves for his mission, he is shown staring at an apartment window. It was quickly revealed that apartment window belongs to Kurenai. Sensing this, Kurenai quickly turns to her window but by that time, Asuma and his team had already left. She then returns to water the flowers that Asuma had given her earlier. As she waters one of the flowers, one of the petals fall off, leading Kurenai feeling uneasy. During the time of Asuma's absence from the village, Kurenai is shown to become increasingly uneasy as she waters her plants. During his mission, Asuma is fatally wounded. In his last moments he tells Shikamaru that he must protect the "kings" -- the children of the village. In the English dub, he states that there are many "kings", one of which is his own, currently in Kurenai's womb. When Shikamaru returns from his mission, he decides that it's his duty to break the grim news to Kurenai. When he finally confesses, a shocked and devastated Kurenai collapses to her knees. She is then shown later laying flowers at Asuma's grave during his funeral. It is later revealed sometime afterward that Kurenai successfully has her baby. During Obito's flashback, it is revealed that Kurenai had met Asuma during the ninja's graduation ceremony. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc Shikamaru, who was stuck in the genjutsu of Infinite Tsukuyomi, dreams of seeing both Asuma and Kurenai with their child. 'Epilogue' Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Five Great Shinobi Countries have come to peace. It is revealed that Kurenai's child, Mirai Sarutobi, is a girl and already part of a team protecting the Hokage. Mirai often prays to and talks to a photograph of her father that she and her mother have set out. She smiles and tells the photograph goodbye before she heads out on her mission. Evidence *In the beginning of the series, Asuma and Kurenai are revealed to be lovers. *Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru have spotted Asuma on dates with Kurenai and occasionally tease Asuma about their relationship.Naruto Shippuden episode 273 Kakashi has also teased them about their relationship.manga: chapter 140 *It is revealed that Kurenai and Asuma have a child.Manga: chapter 533 *The two worked together on numerous occasions throughout the series. *Kurenai keeps a photograph and altar of Asuma in her house, which she and Mirai pray to. Quotes Kakashi teasing Kurenai and Asuma, chapter 140 * "Yo! Hey there, you two... You're so chummy... Are you on a date?" Kurenai to Shikamaru, chapter 342 * "You lost your shōgi partner… you were Asuma's favourite. You must miss him too." Asuma to Shikamaru, chapter 533 * "The 'kings' are the unborn children who will grow up to take care of the leaf. One is still in Kurenai's womb… hers and my child. Take care of my 'king'!" After seeing Mirai's fire-style genjutsu, Boruto episode 107 * "Your dad's fire-style and your mom's genjutsu... In the spur of the moment, you merged those two and used it. It shows that it's not just Kurenai, but both Asuma and she that are deeply rooted in you." Trivia * In the latter parts of Shippuden and the manga, Kurenai can be seen wearing a ring on her left ring finger, though it is never specified if this is a wedding ring, an engagement ring, or something else. * During an interview at Tokyo's Jump Fest '09, Masashi Kishimoto revealed his plans to make Kurenai's and Asuma's child a girl. * In the first databook, Kurenai's desired opponent is listed as Asuma. In the later books, Kurenai does not have any desired opponents. Among the Fans AsuKure is a well-known pairing in the Naruto Fandom and has numerous supporters. It is supported due to the scenes and moments that the two characters shared as well as the development of their relationship throughout the series. It is recognized as one of the tragic couples in the Naruto Series. External Links References Category:Couples involving Asuma Category:Couples involving Kurenai Category:Canon Couples Category:Konoha couples